


Hunger

by meme_inspired



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Creepy Mentorship Relationship, Drabble, Implications of Grooming, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_inspired/pseuds/meme_inspired
Summary: "I can give you everything," he told his squire.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thishasnomeaning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/gifts).



Roger wanted. He'd always wanted. Sometimes it felt like a great hunger inside him, threatening to swallow him up, and here he was with a squire whose dark eyes and quiet demeanor held a similar hunger inside beneath his skin.

"I can give you everything," he told his squire.

Alex was sleek predatory beauty with a sword, dedicated to his chosen skill, dedicated to his desire. If Roger could just nurture it, grow it, _change_ it.

"Everything."

Hand drawing it out so that it filled him, so Alex mirrored the hunger in his master and nothing else.

Want. Hunger. Satisfied.


End file.
